Detrás de Cámaras
by D.L.05
Summary: Amu e Ikuto trabajan juntos en la serie televisiva Shugo Chara! ¿Que cosas hacen estos dos cuando no están en el estudio de grabación? Pasen y descubranlo. (One Shot)


Hola gente linda, este es mi primer Fic y pues se me ocurrió la idea viendo el capi 29 del manga de Shugo Chara! del cual se basa este One Shot, espero criticas constructivas para poder mejorar, claro sin insultos por favor, y comentarios de la gente sexy y no sexy, da igual son todos igual de sexys para mi :D...okno...

******Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara! no me pertenece, ni los personajes mencionados en este Fic sino a las Peach-Pit, si me perteneciera habría beso Amuto y violaciones...ojala *Riendo frenéticamente*

* * *

...

— Hinamori—san recuerdas esa noche cuando peleamos con Utau-chan… quería decirte algo, era la segunda cosa que quería decirte aquel día.

El silencio rodeó la habitación de la peli-rosa, el chico con ella se tensó levemente.

— Lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? — Continuó.

La peli-rosa lo miró.

— Oh, ¿Aquella vez?... Si lo recuerdo — Comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa.

El sonrió — En realidad no pude decírtelo esa noche y Sanjo—san se me adelantó.

— ¿Kairi? — El asintió.

Amu pensó, si no mas recordaba aquella noche, ese chico se le había declarado y todo fue realmente rápido. El se había ido y ella no pudo responderle.

— No sé si podré decirlo, pero lo intentaré, ¿Me escucharás? — El rubio respiró forzado.

El peli-azul se apoyó contra la puerta del armario donde estaba escondido, aquel rubio le disgustaba y más cuando estaba tan cerca de ella.

Tadase apartó la mirada de los orbes ámbares de la chica y centró la mirada en la pared.

— Una vez te dije que estaba enamorado de Amulet Heart, ¿Lo recuerdas? — Sonrió — Ese carácter tuyo era increíble, segura, fuerte, realmente fantástica y me enamoré de ella. Estaba realmente ciego y no podía ver la línea entre tu, una chica normal y entre ella…

Silencio.

Continuó — En realidad no me di cuenta de algo tan obvio, pero desde que empecé a pasar tiempo contigo me di cuenta de que tú y ella eran la misma persona.

Amu le miró.

— Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba te rechacé delante de todos y sé que en realidad te herí…

La peli-rosa se sobresaltó — Eh, no… en realidad no te preocupes por eso, fue hace tiempo, no es nada.

El apretó los labios y la miró con las mejillas encendidas — Sé que no soy digno, pero… ¿Puedo estar enamorado de ti?

…

— ¿Sabes qué? Me estoy encariñando contigo porque soy un niño — Se abrazó a sus caderas — Consiénteme.

. ¡Suéltame! No eres para nada adorable — Le pegó.

— Oye, estoy en contra de la violencia… — Rió.

_Solo es un gato gigantesco._

— Tadase — Comenzó él — está enamorado de ti, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso en realidad no te importa!

El se abrazó con más fuerza a sus caderas, ambos se encontraban muy cerca sintiendo el calor del otro en la cama rosada de la pequeña.

Amu miró hacia abajo donde él la abrazaba — Oye Ikuto, ya estás en un curso superior, ¿No hay alguien que te guste?

— La hay — contestó — Tú — Ella se sonrojó

_Y… ¡Corten! _

Un bullicio se escucho a lo lejos y a un hombre aplaudiendo, sonriéndoles a ambos. Ikuto dejó de abrazar a la peli-rosa y se sentó sobre la cama, seguido de Amu.

— ¡Han estado excelentes! Es asombroso, son tan naturales — Gritó contento.

Unas lágrimas falsas se asomaban por sus ojos verdes mientras se les acercaba a los adolescentes.

— Ah, muchas gracias, en realidad pensé que sería así — Sonrió nerviosa — Ikuto y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos muy amigos y nuestras madres son inseparables tenemos una gran conexión.

El hombre mayor se carcajeó — En realidad pareció muy natural, Amu-chan tu expresión fue fantástica cuando él dijo que eras tú la persona dueña de su corazón, y tu Ikuto—chan eras muy posesivo mientras la abrazabas.

Ikuto bajó la mirada y todo quedó en completo silencio, después de varios segundos abandonó el lugar donde se encontraba junto a Amu, ella le siguió con la vista, ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Señor director en serio lo siento pero hoy tengo que marcharme temprano — Le reverenció.

— Adelante pequeña.

Amu se dirigió hasta el camerino y la chica encargada del peinado y el maquillaje le ayudo a quitarse unos sujetadores de pelo, que escondían su larga melena rosada, cambio su vestimenta y se sentó en uno de los muebles del estudio de grabación, esperando al peli-azul.

Lo vio acercarse con aquella expresión de pocos amigos y ella le sonrió.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Enfadado? — La chica levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de él, azul, profunda, hermosa.

Sonrió — No, nada en especial, ¿Nos vamos? Recuerda que hoy te toca quedarte en mi casa.

— Si, cierto — Susurró — Mamá me dijo algo así.

El se quedó un rato mirándola, tenía que cuidar a aquella niña hoy de nuevo, sonrió internamente, en realidad era muy divertido estar con ella, ella era fantástica y el hecho de que actuaran ambos en la serie televisiva "Shugo Chara!" le ponía muy feliz porque estar junto a ella lo relajaba. No sabía cómo se le llamaba a esa sensación, pero lo gustaba.

— Antes de todo tenemos que pasarnos por el Súper Mercado, mamá me dejó dinero para comprar unas cuantas cosas para mantenernos — Se cruzó de brazos.

— No quiero ir… sabes cómo son los fanáticos y si nos ven juntos comenzaran los rumores— Susurró — Además no quiero caminar.

—Eres realmente vaga niñita.

El la ayudó a ponerse de pie entregándole una mano, ella comenzó a refunfuñar, como odiaba que Ikuto le dijera "niñita" ¡No lo era!, era una adolescente que cumpliría catorce… dentro de un año. Se despidieron de todos los chicos que actuaban en "Shugo Chara!", Utau, Kukuay, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, Yaya… Caminaron hacia la salida y fueron al estacionamiento, se montaron en el auto.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento algo entrada la noche, las ocho tal vez, Amu entró primero y se dirigió de inmediato al sofá, se lanzó sobre este y prendió el televisor. Ikuto se quedó mirándola.

_Niña malcriada._

— Ni siquiera tienes el tacto de ayudarme con las compras.

— Pero si ya te ayudé — Sonrió — Te ayudé a escoger lo que necesitaríamos ya que eres tan cabezota que no sabes lo que se usa para cocinar.

— ¿Quién es la mujer aquí, la experta en artes culinarias? — Replicó gracioso.

El chico terminó de entrar las compras, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí, y las dejó sobre la meseta de la cocina.

La peli-rosa suspiró — En ese caso, ¿Quién es el hombre aquí, el cavernícola con fuerza excesiva? Así que no te quejes, tú mismo pudiste entrar las compras, además no es para tanto el ascensor las trajo hasta acá arriba.

El se apresuró hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Eres tan malcriada, quien diría que eres la estrella de una serie de televisión.

— Lo mismo digo de ti — Susurró.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y la mantuvieron durante unos cuantos segundos, el chico fue el primero en romper contacto visual.

Inhaló aire suficiente como para llenar hasta el tope sus pulmones — ¿Qué te pareció la grabación de hoy? — Le preguntó él.

— Mmm… diría que normal.

— No lo creo… no lo sé faltó algo, como un toque romántico para que mi confesión fuera más… no sé, ¿Buena? — Ella se quedó mirando el perfil de él.

— Para mi estuvo bien — Susurró ella sonrojada. En serio le había parecido real, bonito y algo romántico, su sueño se había hecho realidad, pero tan solo era una grabación.

El la volvió a mirar serio, negó levemente con la cabeza. Se puso de pié rápidamente.

_Le faltó algo… ¿Cómo qué?_

— Iré a ducharme, luego irás tú, por ultimo prepararemos la cena — Miró el reloj sobre su muñeca, las nueve quince.

Ella infló las mejillas — ¡No quiero!

— Qué cosa — La miró de reojo.

— No quiero preparar la cena sola y…

— Yo te ayudaré, ¿Es que no oíste que dije "Prepararemos"? ¡En plural, tonta! — La interrumpió.

Amu se le quedó viendo hasta que cruzó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, _Estúpido_. Concentró su mirada en el televisor frente a ella y agarró de mala gana el control remoto. Buscó algo interesante que ver y nada.

Guió la vista hacia la cocina y se espantó levemente, apagó el televisor y se dirigió hasta aquel espacio reducido por la inmensa cantidad de bolsas de supermercado, suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a sacar todo de ellas y fue guardando los embutidos, lácteos, cereales y algunas que otras sodas en el refrigerador y también en la despensa. Recogió todas las bolsas plásticas y las guardó.

Volvió hacia el sofá y antes de llegar sintió algo golpearle contra la cara, lo agarró con las manos y lo miró, _Una toalla, _miró hacia el frente y lo primero que divisó fue la media sonrisa de su amigo.

— ¡Ah, cavernícola! ¡No hagas eso! — Le gritó enojada.

— Pero que adorable te ves toda roja, sino te conociera bien diría que eres un angelito…caído — Rió.

Ella gruñó — ¡No soy ningún ángel caído!

— Ya, ya, vale, ahora te toca ir a ducharte. Si no mas recuerdo mamá dijo que tus ropas estaban en su habitación, en una maleta.

— ¿¡Maleta!? ¿¡Pero cuantos días pretenden a que me quede acá contigo!? — Se apoyó contra una pared.

El sonrió levemente — No lo sé — Susurró.

Amu no dijo nada, tan solo bufó y dijo al aire algunas maldiciones indescifrables para otros odios humanos, se encaminó a paso lento hasta la habitación de la madre de Ikuto y buscó ropa cómoda para dormir, aprovechó y entró al baño de esa habitación.

La madre de Ikuto era una mujer soltera con un gran puesto en el gobierno, era la secretaria personal del presidente de Japón, con el que supuestamente mantenía una relación ya que el hombre era soltero al igual que ella. Ella era una mujer en realidad hermosa, de pelo azulado y largo, ojos azules y un hermoso cuerpo, una mujer realmente amable y, después de todo, mejor amiga de la madre de Amu.

Amu salió rápido de la regadera no quería demorar tanto tiempo porque tenía que preparar la cena junto a Ikuto y le agradaba la idea, sonrió levemente. Se cambió y salió al encuentro del peli-azul.

El estaba de espaldas a ella mirando a la nada.

Se puso de puntitas y se apoyó en los hombros de él para susurrarle al odio — Oye, ¿En qué piensas?

Se sobresaltó levemente, no se movió — Nada importante.

Ella le miró un rato algo curiosa, y luego de un momento sonrió.

— …Bueno, vamos a cocinar, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Pasta o pasta?

El la miró gracioso — Mmm… ¿Qué tal pasta?

— ¡Vale! Yo corto las cebollas, no quiero ver al niño de mami llorando.

— No estaría llorando boba — Sacó su lengua.

Ambos se dirigieron a la amplia cocina y cada uno tomó su lugar. Ikuto buscó en la despensa el paquete de pasta y lo colocó sobre la meseta, levantó las manos para alcanzar una olla guardada en los gabinetes, la llenó con agua y la puso al fuego, esperó a que hirviera, sacó la pasta del envase y las partió a la mitad para luego ponerlas en la olla.

Amu se le quedo viendo, _¡Santos cielos, hasta sabe más que yo de esto!, _la fémina buscó una pequeña tabla para picar, lavó la cebolla y comenzó a cortarla, manteniendo la vista sobre Ikuto, y sin querer se había cortado en el dedo.

— Maldición — Susurró.

— ¿Qué paso? — Y vio caer una gota de sangre al suelo, levantó la vista hacia una sangrante y pálida Amu.

Ella se tambaleó y se apoyó en la meseta — Estoy mareada — Susurró muy bajo.

Apagó el fuego de la estufa y la tomó en brazos rápidamente, la llevó hasta su cama con sumo cuidado.

_¿Cómo se le ocurre cortarse si es tan sensible al ver la sangre? Tonta…_

Miró al muchacho sentado en la cama _— _Estoy bien, no es para tanto — Le dijo un poco débil.

El se molestó — Claro, claro, estás bien. Demonios Amu solamente a ti se te ocurre.

— No te molestes estúpido — Sonrió.

— ¿Qué no me moleste? Tengo derecho a hacerlo, eres despistada, tonta y para colmo haces que me preocupe de más.

Ella se sentó junto a él y posó una mano en su rostro — Estoy bien — Le volvió a decir con una leve sonrisa.

_Ah, demonios…no hagas eso._

El se sonrojó de manera exagera y se quedó viendo los orbes dorados de la chica, y de un momento a otro él se encontraba sobre ella contra la cama agarrando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y mirándola intensamente, sin pensarlo dos veces posó sus labios sobre los de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso. La chica debajo de él no movía músculo alguno y sus ojos estaban más abiertos que de costumbre por la sorpresa.

Momentos después ella se relajó y entrecerró los ojos, él, al percatarse, aflojó el agarre sobre las muñecas de ella dejando que esta deslizara de manera ágil sus manos hacia al pecho de él. Lamió los labios de ella pidiendo permiso para su entrada y ella entre-abrió estos, Ikuto aprovechó la oportunidad y recorrió con su lengua cada esquina, cada espacio, cada rincón de su zona bucal saboreando lo prohibido. Ella subió sus manos hacia el cuello de Ikuto y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos azules, suaves, sedosos y levemente mojados por el reciente baño que este se había dado.

Una lucha apasionada entre lenguas, dientes y labios se libraba entre los chicos pero la falta de aire les obligó a detener la guerra y separarse sin antes morderse y besarse una última vez. Ikuto apoyo su frente contra la de Amu con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintió que ella volvía a mover sus manos y esta vez las había puesto sobre el rostro de él, él abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sonrojada Amu mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Y ahora qué? El tenia que explicarle el por qué de sus acciones.

— Ikuto… — Susurró ella.

— Amu, lo siento.

Aun mantenían su antigua posición, el trató de moverse pero la voz de la chica le detuvo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Hiciste algo malo? — Le preguntó.

El sonrió de lado — Si, lo hice. Te besé a la fuerza y peor aún, me aproveché de un momento de debilidad.

— ¿Seguro? — Ella volvió a unir sus labios con los de él, le dio un fugaz beso — Yo no lo creo.

— Maldición… tú eres la culpable de todo, tú y tus acciones — Susurró rosando sus labios con los de ella.

La chica se quedó callada unos instantes — ¿A esto te referías?

— ¿Eh?

— Con lo de la grabación, si a esto era a lo que te referías. ¿Cerrar con un apasionado beso?

Se separó a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y la miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabía que era a algo así a lo que se refería? ¡Qué mente tan sucia tenía esa niña! Pero… aun le faltaba un detalle.

— No exactamente — Sonrió de lado.

— ¿No?

— No.

…_¿Entonces?... _

El volvió a poseer sus labios, ella le pertenecía, prohibida, deliciosa, tentadora. Sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente, las manos de él querían sentir su piel. Abandono sus labios y dirigió su ataque hacia el cuello pálido de ella, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo dejando marcas rojas sobre la piel, le arrancaba leves gemidos a la chica bajo él y eso le ponía los pelos de puntas. La despojó de un jalón del pijama de una sola pieza dejando al descubierto para él todo su hermoso y escultural cuerpo.

Comenzó a acariciar sus pequeños pechos sobre el sostén mientras la besada, pasó su mano por la espalda de Amu haciéndole cosquillas y desabrochó su sostén, la ayudó a quitárselo y, al igual que el pijama, cayó en un lugar desconocido de la habitación. Ikuto gruñó extasiado y se separó unos segundos de los labios de ella tan solo para sacarse la playera, volvió a tomar sus labios y luego bajó lentamente dejando pequeños besos de mariposa por su mandíbula y luego su cuello mordiendo su pulso, la peli-rosa arqueó su espalda pegando toda su anatomía a un descontrolado peli-azul.

Prosiguió con su trabajo besando a toda la peli-rosa y tomó sus labios por enésima vez, mientras la besaba él palpo cuidadosamente uno de sus pechos que cabía perfectamente en su mano llevándose un gemido femenino ahogado por el frenético beso que ambos sostenían. En el siguiente segundo el ya se encontraba lamiendo y besando su pecho desatendido, ella colocó sus manos sobre la maraña de pelo azul de él y empujó hacia abajo incitándolo a continuar. Pasó de un pecho a otro lamiendo, besando y mordiendo sus erectos pezones, a la vez que los masajeaba con lujuria queriendo sentirla, queriendo oírla.

Volvió a sus labios y deslizó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de ella, sus bragas estaban mojadas, realmente mojadas, puso sus dedos sobre ellas e inició a torturarla dibujando círculos y presionando levemente. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferró a la espalda del peli-azul cortando el beso y un gemido lleno de placer, lujuria y deseo inundó la habitación.

Ella se quedó allí, cerca de su oído, para que el pudiera escuchar cuanto disfrutaba de sus caricias, ella movió su pierna y pudo sentir la virilidad de él, completamente erecta, ella comenzó a acariciar con su pierna el erecto miembro del chico arrancándole gruñidos y que la besara con más intensidad y deseo. El se desesperó, maldición esa niña le erizaba la piel. Quitó su braga y él hizo lo mismo con su bóxer, Amu le miró sonrojada y con los ojos algo llorosos.

_Demonios, ya no me puedo detener._

Rozó con sus dedos el clítoris de la fémina, ella gimió y clavó sus uñas en su espalda, lo rozó de nuevo y comenzó a estimularla, lentamente deslizó sus dedos hasta la entrada de ella, la penetró y comenzó a mover su muñeca masturbándola, lamía y besaba su cuello mientras lo hacía en cambio ella gemía aferrada a sus hombros. Sacó sus dedos de la mojada entrada y los lamió saboreando el néctar prohibido, la miró decidido y con un dejo de lujuria en sus ojos.

— Amu… ¿Estas lista pequeña? — Le susurró.

Ella asintió y él le sonrió, se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla despacio, con suma delicadeza para que ella no sintiera dolor alguno, aunque él sabía que al final iba a doler, él sintió cuando rompió la barrera que confirmaba que la chiquilla era virgen y fijó su mirada en ella, la peli-rosa agarró fuertemente las sabanas debajo de suyo y unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor se asomaron por sus mejillas, podía sentir como algo de sangre se deslizaba de entre sus piernas.

— Lo siento — Le dijo cerca del oído.

El esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y luego de haberlo confirmado comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior. Sacó todo su erecto miembro de ella y volvió a meterlo de golpe, ella gritó, un grito mezclado de dolor y de placer. Pasaron los minutos y la peli-rosa comenzó a disfrutar el roce de sus sexos, el chico ya había iniciado un frenético y lujurioso vaivén y ambos ya estaban a punto de llegar. Ella se aferró a su espalda jadeando con fuerza y comenzó a sentir como su abdomen bajo burbujeaba, arqueó su espalda y hecho hacia atrás su cabeza dando un grito lleno de placer, llegando al orgasmo. El chico aun no llegaba, la embistió un par de veces más con ambos ojos cerrados y no resistió la presión que hacia la intimidad de la fémina sobre su miembro, se derramó dentro de ella y cayó exhausto sobre el pecho de la peli-rosa.

Luego de unos minutos él decidió salir del interior de ella acomodándose a su lado en la cama, la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó en sus brazos.

— Siento haberte hecho daño — Quitó unos cuantos mechones de su frente.

Ella le miró sonroja y negó con la cabeza — No te preocupes Ikuto.

El comenzó a reírse — ¿Sabes? Soy de lo peor, me enamoro de mi mejor amiga, una chiquilla de trece años y para rematar la obligo a tener sexo conmigo.

— No me obligaste a nada — Ella susurró — Esto lo hicimos porque ambos queríamos.

— Si pequeña, tienes razón — Ikuto se levantó levemente y tomó entre sus manos una sabana, la abrió y cubrió a ambos. Apagó la lámpara junto a él y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

— Entonces, ¿Este era tu gran final?

El sonrió — Si, me hubiese gustado que la grabación terminara en sexo frenético.

— Pervertido.

El rió — Yo también te amo pequeña.

Amu se sonrojó, ¿La amaba? Cuanto había esperado por oír esa palabra venir de la boca de Ikuto, su príncipe azul, la persona que más le importaba, el dueño de su corazón.

— E-Estúpido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre de-decir eso? … … te amo — Susurró.

Ikuto la apretó contra su pecho y un "Gracias" salió de la boca masculina. Ambos se concentraron en dormir, en pasar aquel íntimo momento juntos, en sentirse, en escucharse, en amarse y trasmitirse todos sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Quién diría que las mejores cosas pasan detrás de cámaras, en la tranquilidad del hogar si no lo creen pregúntenles a Amu y a Ikuto.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y de mi mala y loca historia, porque sino me pondré a llorar como niña abandonada bajo la lluvia arrastrando un oso de pelcuhe, jaja xD.

Discúlpenme por mi forma estúpida de narrar, es que aun no he aprendido, quiero tener ese toque atrapante pero... aun no sale a flote, bueno, nos leemos otro día que son las 2:54 A.M. y tengo sueño :P... ¡Ah! Por cierto...violen a su vecino...muajajajaja...jajaja...okno...


End file.
